Days Go By ...
by Aldrean Treu Peri
Summary: Usagi’s parents reflect on her childhood as they watch their firstborn, their little baby growing up before their eyes, coming to accept that days go by and things will never be the same again, although they won’t ever let her go completely.


**Days Go By …**

_Some time ago …_

Kenji gazed in awe at the tiny bundle in his arms, marveling at the precious gift he had helped in creating.  Ikuko lay sleeping in the hospital bed at his side, her navy-blue tresses wreathing her still slightly flushed face, resting as peacefully as the newborn snuggled against his chest.  Light, downy hair covered her small head, one teensy hand clenched into a fist around Kenji's pinky finger.  Sooty black lashes fluttered briefly as she yawned, blinking sleepily with violet-blue eyes, making soft baby noises as she squirmed in his arms before settled back, smiling up at her daddy.  The fresh, powdery scent of a clean baby filled his nostrils, making the warmth within his chest swell with indescribable pride and love.

            This was his daughter, his first child, his sweet little baby girl.  Tears welled within his eyes as he murmured softly to the swaddled babe.  There was nothing he wouldn't give to get this darling to smile at him the way she was now, nothing he wouldn't do to make her eyes sparkle so.  He would give his life before seeing harm come to her and he would never give her up.  She was his hope and dreams, she was his life …she was his wonderful, lovely, spirited little child.  She was his.

                        *                      *                      *

_A year or so later …_

A bright-eyed, golden haired child cooed delightedly as she ambled across the sky-blue carpet several shades lighter than her azure eyes, her pudgy arms and legs working in less than perfect unison as she half-toddled, half-crawled, taking imprecise baby steps and falling over every few footfalls.  Her pretty little brow crinkled and the tip of her pink tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated and laboriously climbed back to her feet.  Making small sounds of determination, she carefully walked over the padded floor, arms outstretched to her father, kneeling on the ground some feet ahead of her, encouraging her steps.

            Laughing gaily, the growing baby made it to her father's arms, giggling as Kenji enfolded her in his arms and stood, swinging her around and around in a great circle as Ikuko watched from the doorway to the laundry room, her hands planted on her hips as she watched her husband and daughter twirling about.  Ikuko couldn't remember every having felt so at home, so giddy and full of love and all for her family …hers.

                        *                      *                      *

_First Meeting of the Past_

An adorable toddler, just over three years of age followed her father down the busy hallway, one of her small hands in his as she wandered in his wake, her other arm cradling a bunch of roses for her mother.  The girl couldn't remember her daddy as ever being so nervous and happy and when she thought about the reason why, she understood a bit.  After all, she was just about as excited to meet her new baby brother as her daddy was to see his wife and new son.  Little Usagi had never had a brother before and she wasn't sure quite what to do about it all, but she already knew that she would love him …now all that remained was for her to be the best big sister she could.

            Of course, she hadn't planned on getting more family that same day.  As her daddy spoke with a nice lady at a desk, she slipped her hand from his and looked around, impatient to meet her brother.  Walking down the bustling hallway, she was briefly bewildered as a nurse shooed her out of the way for a gurney to pass down, herding her into a dimly lit room.  Not one to be irritated easily and in a deliriously joyful mood, she was puzzled when she heard the sound of crying from somewhere behind her.

            Turning about, Usagi saw a little boy older than her sitting up on one of the hospital beds, his legs hanging over the side but, like hers, not yet long enough to reach the floor.  He had a mop of dark hair and his arm hid his eyes as he used his pajama sleeve to wipe futilely at his tears.  He gasped in shock as his mind registered the presence of another and his deep blue eyes focused on a small angel framed by the blinding fluorescent lights of the hall.  She held a bouquet of fresh roses, the stems carefully clipped of thorns and a sweet fragrance – a combination of the roses and the faint perfume of vanilla and cherry blossoms the girl wore – wafted to his nose.

            "Who …who are you?" He asked, sniffling to stifle his tears, hoping his nose wasn't running.

            "My name is Usagi.  I came here to see my mommy because I'm a big sister today.  Why are you crying?" The girl, Usagi, replied in a young voice, approaching him slowly.  

            "I'm crying because my parents died in an accident and now my only friend in the world is leaving me." He explained.

            Tilting her head to one side, Usagi handed him one of the roses from the dozen in her arms.  "Here you go.  You shouldn't be sad, from now on, I'll be your family." And she stood right at his side, resting her cheek on his thigh, one of her little buns dangling a curling tendril of hair against her other cheek as she closed her eyes, leaving young Mamoru reeling in wonder as he felt love blossom in his heart for the girl who would play such an instrumental role in his life.

                        *                      *                      *

_Fourteen and counting …_

"I said no and I mean no." Kenji stated firmly.  Usagi licked her lower lip as she hesitated, obviously weighing the effort of continuing her argument.  Her father was clearly adamant on this subject, something Usagi didn't quite understand but that which she felt important enough to acknowledge anyway.  There was no real point in pestering Kenji any further, Usagi knew it would just get her into trouble and getting angry took a lot more out of a person than staying calm and debating things peacefully.

            "Fine.  May I at least be told why?" She inquired good-naturedly.

            Ikuko sat quietly at the dining room table, her chin resting lightly in her palm as she helped Shingo with his mathematics homework, absently watching her young son work with the problems while her attention remained riveted on her husband and daughter, intrigued to see how Kenji would come out of this one.  "Usa, you're my baby, my little girl, you're too young to be seeing boys.  You've got your whole life ahead of you to start dating; you don't have to start now.  This is in your best interest …I don't want any young man breaking your heart."

            Usagi bowed her head for a moment and looked back up at her father thoughtfully.  "Mamoru is different from other boys, daddy.  If it would make you feel better, would you at least speak to him?  I'd really like for you to meet him and get to know him a bit, you'll see that he's a sweet, caring young man more than capable of keeping me safe from the big bad world and mature enough to handle a woman's heart.  I'm almost fifteen, daddy, please?"

            Kenji sighed softly.  "Where is he?" He asked finally, sounding almost defeated.  Ikuko's heart fluttered with hope for her little girl.

            Usagi smiled slightly, more of a smile of understanding as to what her father was feeling than one of victory.  "On the porch, daddy.  Even better though, I want you to speak to him alone, so you won't have to worry about me being there.  Momma is welcome to meet him as well, but I'd like it if it was just you at first.  Keep in mind, however that this was entirely his idea.  He wants you to trust him and to acknowledge him as someone I care for who cares for me in return."

            "All right.  I'll interrogate this young man." Usagi's eyebrows rose in mute question and she smiled again as Kenji ruffled her hair.  "Just kidding, sweetheart, I'm not going to bring out my gun or anything."

            Standing on her tiptoes, Usagi kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the door eagerly, delight and hope shining in her eyes.  As soon as Kenji was outside on the porch where Mamoru waited, Usagi rounded on her mother with concern radiating from her.  "Momma …daddy doesn't really have a gun, does he?" 

                        *                      *                      *

_Twenty-two and already a bride …_

Kenji heard his wife's soft intake of breath and glanced up to the apartment building, his dark eyes searching for the balcony he knew well, the balcony of Chiba Mamoru's apartment …his daughter's one and only love.  The night was cool and dark, though the silvery wash of the moon just behind and above the tall building silhouetted the young couple standing against the railing.  He recognized Usagi's unique hairstyle instantly, the honey-golden shade a milky silver beneath the wan light of the moon, her expression apparently content as she leaned back against the young man only a few years her senior.  Mamoru's dark hair was fathoms darker, his strong arms wrapped around Usagi's waist as she snuggled closer to him, he leaning down in response to nuzzle against her neck.

            Mamoru was in navy boxers, Usagi in one of his white button-down shirts and they both looked up at each other knowingly before Usagi stretched up to wrap her arms about his neck and kissed him intensely.  Mamoru easily lifted her into his arms without breaking the contact between them and the pair retreated into the apartment without a word needing to be spoken.  Kenji closed his eyes briefly as a wistful feeling washed over him, carrying with it the memories of when Usagi and Shingo had been young, much younger than they now were.

            Ikuko placed a small, warm hand on his shoulder and moved into his embrace.  She knew too that it was both the ending and start of something new.  "She's really growing up, Kenji …I know that you can see the love between them and I know that you respect Mamoru.  He wouldn't hurt her and he won't break her heart.  Come on, love, let's go home.  Shingo will be home soon from his date with Mika." She paused and kissed the corner of his mouth.  "Have you let her go yet?"

            Kenji smiled a sigh as he tightened his hold around his wife.  "I think she slipped from my grip awhile ago.  He's had a hold of her since the day they met so many years ago in the hospital.  Even so, she won't ever stop being my little girl."

            "I'm proud of you, honey," Ikuko murmured.

            "I'm proud of them.  He's an intelligent and respectful young man and I know he'll take good care of her and she's mature and quite strong herself.  They make a fine couple.  Besides, I wouldn't want anyone with my daughter who couldn't find it in himself to meet with me face-to-face to tell me exactly where he stands in life and where he plans to go, and admitting to loving my Usa that much.  He's good for her and I know that she's good for him.  He's had a rough life …he deserves her."

            "And you deserve what's coming to you as well," Ikuko replied, rubbing his neck.  "Are you going to come with me willingly or do I have to drag you there bound and gagged?"

            "Bondage, love?  I thought we'd grown out of this after high school." Ikuko flushed a dark crimson and smacked him on the arm roughly.  

            "Just for that, forget I offered."

            Kenji looked suddenly mortified and followed his wife as she stalked down the street.  "Ikuko, honey, baby doll, come back!  Sweetie pie, you know I was joking …snookums?" …


End file.
